1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio antennas and more particularly to an improved safety antenna for use on motorcycle-type vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio antennas employed on motorcycle-type vehicles are conventionally of the whip-type, consisting of an elongated metal rod mounted on and projecting upwardly from the vehicle. In order to avoid interference with normal use of the vehicle, such whip antennas are normally mounted on the molded synthetic resin fairing mounted on the front of the motorcycle. While good reception is provided by such an antenna, the almost constant flexing created by the movement of the motorcycle, wind resistance of the antenna, and the like can cause fatigue resulting in failure of the fairing surrounding the mounting assembly. Such failures are not only expensive, making it necessary to either repair or replace the fairing, but also dangerous since the antenna can become dislodged while travelling at high speed. Also, in an accident, a whip-type antenna frequently becomes broken off, with the projecting shaft mounted on the vehicle becoming a spear or lance which is a real danger to the cyclist. Further, because of the increased wind resistance and reverse balance pole effect of whip antennas, the cyclist's control of the motorcycle can be adversely affected.
It is also known to incorporate radio antennas in a vehicle windshield, and such antennas are frequently used on automobiles. In such antennas, the conducting metal strip is laminated between the glass sheets of the windshield, and special connectors are provided at the edge of the rigid glass structure for attachment to a cable leading to the radio equipment. Since the antenna is incorporated in the sight portion of the windshield, it is necessary to employ a very thin conductor in order to avoid interference with vision through the windshield. The thin, delicate nature of the conductor makes it essential that it be contained between the laminated glass sheets in order to avoid damage as when washing the windshield or the like.